clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/5 Bad Cards that Supercell tried to Fix but accidentally made it OP
Some cards used to suck, but now they're really overpowered, and some need a nerf. Today I'm talking about 5 cards that used to suck are now OP, starting from the card that became OP first 'WARNING: Cancer cards like RG, EBarbs and Furnace will not be added as it's obvious How they became cancer ' 1. Skeleton Army The Skeleton Army is the earliest card that became OP out of this list. Skeleton Army used to have 7 more Skeletons, one of them is Ledoot which joined in July 4th last year. But even with Ledoot Skeleton Army still sucked. During the Dark Ages, SPEAR GOBLINS can destroy the entire army, and it's way too easy to stop. Skeleton Army is considered as the Worst epic and everyone higher than arena 5 never use the Army, so it got a MASSIVE BUFF, decreasing their cost by 1, removing 5 skeletons but increased the other member's level by 5. Although they still fall in front of archers, spear Goblins no longer 1 shot each skeleton. And it's stronger on defence thanks to its higher DPS. Skeleton Army became SOOO OP at the time. After EBARBS buff they became deadlier, but after the fall of EBarbs, Poison, Witch and skeletons buff and Goblin Gang, it falls a bit, and supercell decided to remove Ledoot And his friend, now Skeleton Army is balanced, and versatile, though it's still the most used card in the game! 2. Baby Dragon Baby Dragon is completely garbage during May 2016 till February 2017, why? Terrible Damage for 4 elixir . Baby Dragon also has bad splash radius and range, so he was buffed once, hit speed buff, which does nothing, baby dragon are still underpowered . Baby Dragon was buffed once again, range +0.5 tiles, which seems like nothing. However, During Golem beatdown decks rise, Minion Horde became the best counter to it. Although Fire spirits And Wizard are good against minions, Fire Spirits are just Mediocre and not everyone uses it. Wizard is too fragile to survive lightning, so what can deal with Minion horde without dying to Lightning? Baby Dragon. Baby Dragon was soon realised that he's completely OP. He's too strong at beatdown and he has too much HP. However supercell never nerf it cause they know baby dragon used to be garbage. Baby Dragon was now very versatile, in fact my all time favourite card, I think Baby Dragon was at a perfect spot, OP but still controllable. if supercell wants to change him a bit, I suggest that he should have more damage but less HP 3. Witch I heard some of you are complaining about her, but for me, I have no problem with her. Witch is even deadlier back in softlaunch. Her skeletons are too scary for most players, so the skeletons were nerfed and she became outclassed by Baby Dragon and Wizard. Her damage was buffed with a total of 31%! Still not good enough as at the same time Baby Dragon got buffed and outclassed her, so she received a massive boost! 5% HP buff, Splash Radius buff, Spawns skeletons faster too! At that time, people started complaining about her, but if you know How to Deal with her, she's actually overall balanced as Baby Dragon is still meta Don't tell me that she's cancer though! But if you say if she still need more buff, I'll actually be very surprised! (In fact I knew someone wants her to be buffed again!) 4. Inferno Dragon When first released, I thought it was absolutely the WORST legendary in the game, now, it became very strong Inferno Dragon was considered as the worst legendary when Sparky Is still acceptable to use. Inferno Dragon is bad at concentration. Zap can reset it, also it rarely reached the tower as he doesn't have enough HP. Inferno Dragon was buffed twice with the same things: HP +12% and 0.6 seconds faster retargetting overall. After the 2nd buff, I got really disappointed if people said it's still the 2nd worst legendary, it's SO GOOD NOW! Inferno Dragon's retargetting speed is like instant, and mega knight made it bettter! As there're only 3 counters to it, Inferno Dragon was one of them. If supercell keeps adding tanks, then Inferno Dragon will..... 5. Dark Prince The Dark Prince isn't exactly OP yet, but the update basically made him rise from the dead. Back in February 2016, when Dark Prince was released, he and princess were basically the only card good out of the 6. So he was nerfed and he became really weird, he was outclassed by the Valkyrie then, he was buffed twice, but people still laugh at him and he was considered as one of the weakest cards in the game. He was then buffed, a 5% HP Buff, that didn't do anything for sure , so recently he got a big DPS buff, 6% damage boost and -0.1 seconds hit speed made his DPS higher than Valkyrie, not only that, he 1 shot Guards' shield and 1 shot 3 Musketeers after his charge. Dark Prince is now better than Valkyrie thanks to his better speed and DPS. He deals against EBarbs better than Valk does, also, Dark Prince is much better than his brother now, Still not as great on defence as Valkyrie. I think Dark Prince isn't too strong, but he's very versatile to use. Now, he's my 2nd favourite epic card, next to Baby Dragon, what do you think about him now? So what other cards do you think that they used to suck but OP nowadays? Comment down below! 'EXCEPT Royal GG, Elite Barbarians and Furnace ' Category:Blog posts